


The Silk We Seek

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim gives Spock an Andorian silk shirt as a gift. Spock finds it an uncanny metaphor for themselves.





	The Silk We Seek

"You have returned early," Spock said as Jim entered his quarters. While Spock hoped Jim could fully relax in his shore leave, he was pleased that Jim seeked his company.

"It is less fun without you." Jim tilted his head towards his package. "I bought something for you."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am not aware of any special occasion that merits gift giving."

"Who needs special occasions to do something nice for his friends?" Jim smiled.

Spock felt warm as he carefully unwrap the gift. It was a dark shirt weaved with gold threads, soft and luxurious to his touch.

"Do you like it?" Jim asked while looking nervous, which was unusual for Spock's confident captain.

Spock said, "You do not need to." The Andorian silk shirt was expensive, way beyond necessary for a clothing.

 "Just try it." Jim patted his hand while looking at him with soft hazel eyes. Spock found his request hard to resist.

"Excuse me," As the shirt was a tight fit, Spock removed his uniform shirt to put it on.

Jim widened his eyes and turned his back. "Tell me if you are ready."

Spock almost smiled because of Jim’s modesty as Jim was never shy with his own body. "I am as ready as I am."

The shirt was airy and lightweight, fitting Spock so well as if it were another layer of skin.

Jim stared at him. "I know it will look good on you. What do you think about it?"

"It is of very good quality," Spock answered. "But its price must be extravagant."

Jim interrupted him with a grin. "Why, Mr. Spock, don't you think you deserve luxury in life? I don't expect I will live long enough to worry about my retirement plan, so what are a few credits for my friend?"

Spock felt cold at Jim’s mention of his possible death. "You should be more cautious about your safety."

"I am sorry for my words." Jim grabbed his shoulders. "Don't worry. I’m not planning to die soon. Stop fussing over me like a mother hen like Bones."

 "I see no similarities between me and a domestic fowl, but for the doctor... " Spock diverted the topic to avoid talking about Jim’s mortality.

"Don't let Bones hear you, or our good doctor won't let us hear the end of it." Jim advised. "A round of chess?"

"Sure."

When the chess game began, Spock enjoyed the challenge of duelling wit with Jim and their easy warm conversation, but Jim’s words stirred his thought.

Just as the silk shirt a sign of Jim’s regard for him, its fragility a motif for their precarious life. Spock would take care of his gift as well as possible, just as he would did the same for Jim's safety.

**Author's Note:**

> gen prompt bingo: Sensual Pleasures
> 
> fan flashworks: witness


End file.
